Piper's Place
Piper's Place is the'' 13th issue'' of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Owning a restaurant of her very own has been Piper's dream for years. Now it's finally real. Opening night is a huge success and she's the talk of the town, but the additional workload—along with the magical turmoil of late—has taken a toll on her family life. A child's misguided spell has disastrous results as Piper learns whether or not she can truly have it all while she copes with a situation that would leave other moms quaking in their shoes. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell Non-Speaking *Melinda Halliwell Magical Notes Spells Charm of Multiplicity thumb|The entry in the comics. *Cast non-verbally Wyatt to create many Pipers. :To multiply your strength, :recite these words at length. :Take my powers, :Blessed be. :Multiply their :strength by :''Three.'' Powers Used *'Literary Manipulation:' Used by Wyatt to scan the Book of Shadows. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by a Piper Clone to blow up a demon. *'Spell Nullification:' Used by Wyatt to undo his spell. Notes and Trivia *This is the first issue Melinda is on a cover. * Melinda shows her powers on the cover. * This is the second issue to feature Leo Wyatt on the cover. * This issue is a one-shot of Piper. * This is the first issue to feature a new design for the credits page. * Piper and Leo's wedding photo can be seen on the cover. * Wyatt used his powers for the first time in the comics. He used Telekinesis to open the Book of Shadows. * The Book of Shadows and the scrying crystal can be seen on the cover. * This issue takes place after the sisters battle with Neena, and Piper, attempting to keep up with all her responsibilities as a Charmed One, housewife and working woman. * This is the second cover to feature a scrying crystal. * The second cover for this issue is based on a season 1 photo shoot of Holly Marie Combs. * A clone, Piper can be seen tasting food in this issue. That piece, is similar to what happened in Forever Charmed. It also ties in with the fact it was mentioned by Piper that she was able to open her restaurant while this issue is solely focused around Piper and her restaurant. * This is the seventh cover to have a power shown on it. * It was revealed by Piper that the Angels of Destiny also erased Wyatt's Twice-Blessed status. However, when she and Wyatt opened The Book of Shadows to the page of the Charm of Multiplicity, Piper tells Wyatt he's going to learn 'how to read backwards', but he puts his glowing hands on the page and all the clone Pipers are gone. This lead Piper to believe that he still has "a little Twice-Blessed in him". However, Leo attributes Wyatt's spell casting skills to the fact that he is the son of supernaturally talented Charmed One, and some of Piper's talent rubbed off on him. * Wyatt casts his first spell. * This is the second time The Charm of Multiplicity spell is used. * Wyatt uses telekinesis in a similar way like Leo did in Morality Bites to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Also, his aunt Prue was able to use telekinesis to find something in the Book, back in Blinded by the Whitelighter. Holly10.jpg HollySeason6.jpg Gallery Covers Issue 13 Cover.jpg Issue 9 Cover Be.jpg 378px-I13_-_Cover_B.png Comics_NewCreditsPageDesign.png Sketches ch13-pencil001.jpg ch13-pencil002.jpg Previews Capture.JPG preview16.JPG preview465.JPG preview46552.JPG Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3 Category:One-Shot Issues